Ruleta
by Lenni-chan13
Summary: Ne tak docela normální a ne tak docela ruská. Ludwig si stále vyčítá Gilbertovu smrt, i to, že Kiku utrpěl vážná zranění. Je to divné, dost krátké a mě se to moc nelíbí, ale...no, klidně to zkritizujte;


No...Ludwiga mám jako postavu docela ráda, ale nepíše se mi o něm moc dobře, možná kvůli jeho ukázkové tsundere povaze, možná proto, že nikdy nepatřil k mým nejoblíbenějším postavám. T pro sebevražený...pokus a hazardování se životem a taky proto, že si nechci připustit, že by moje psaní kleslo na úroveň K+ a nižší(nechápejte to špatně, já jen že do téhle kategorie si řadím jen komedie a...no, nevím. Radši už mlčím;)

* * *

**Ruleta**

Procházel temnou ulicí, cestu mu neosvětloval ani měsíc, který byl ukrytý za mraky. Ze všech stran na něj doléhala samota, město, ve kterém se nacházel, bylo naprosto prázdné. Jeho těžké vojenské boty hlasitě narážely na kamennou dlažbu, zvuk jeho kroků mu ozvěna pravidelně vracela. Studený vítr ho bodal do kůže, špinavé cáry uniformy nasáklé vodou z nedávného deště se mu nepříjemně lepily na tělo. Někde v dálce zaštěkal pes, mohl to být jeho ztracený vlčák, mohl to být úplně cizí toulavý pes.

Měsíc na okamžik vyklouzl z pod mraků a ozářil vzdálenou siluetu opřenou o vyschlou fontánu u prostřed malého náměstí, které se před ním rozprostíralo. S novou nadějí přidal do kroku, téměř se rozběhl. Příliš pozdě si uvědomil, že něco je špatně, že ten člověk tam nemá být. A pak si to uvědomil, konečně uviděl dvě žhnoucí rudé oči ve tmě, konečně pochopil, komu ta nezřetelná silueta patří.

Prudce se zastavil, ale už se nedokázal otočit a utéct, jen nehnutě stál na místě a pozoroval, jak se postava ze tmy přibližuje a pomalu vystupuje ze stínu kašny, rudé oči stále upřené do jeho jasně modrých.

Z hrdla se mu vydral tichý výkřik, když měsíční světlo ozářilo bledou tvář, tvář jeho mrtvého bratra. Děsivě bledou, rozežranou hnilobou, s párem zářících rudých očí.

"Zabil jsi mě, bratře…"zachraptěl po chvíli Gilbert a přinutil ho konečně o krok ustoupit.

"Já… ne, to ne…"zašeptal, přestože věděl, že nemá pravdu.

"Ale ano… zabil jsi mě, uškodil jsi celému světu, zasluhuješ zemřít…"řekl Gilbert, jeho rozkládající se obličej se zkřivil v děsivém šklebu."Zasluhuješ smrt, ale ještě před tím bys měl trpět, stejně jako všichni ostatní trpěli kvůli tobě…"

"Ne… to ne… NE!!!"

"Ludwigu?"překvapeně zamrkal do tmy. Opuštěné město zmizelo, už zase ležel ve své posteli, po větru, chladu, nebo rozedrané uniformě nebylo ani památky. Jen pocit viny přetrval.

"Ludwigu, jsi v pořádku?"zeptal se znovu Feliciano a starostlivě se k němu sklonil. Ludwig překvapeně pohlédl do jeho čokoládově hnědých očí a s malým zaváháním nejistě přikývl.

"Jen zlý sen, to nic…"pokusil se usmát. Věděl, že to nejspíš vypadalo poněkud křečovitě, ale Felicianovi to asi stačilo, protože se s tichým "Tak dobrou…"překulil zpátky na svou půlku a znovu usnul.

Ludwig chvíli pozoroval jeho andělsky klidnou tvář a potom tiše vyklouzl z postele a odšoural se do kuchyně. Když procházel kolem pokoje, kde ještě před nedávnem spával Kiku, sevřela mu srdce ledová ruka. Překonal nutkání nahlédnout do prázdného pokoje, myšlenky na hrozivá zranění, která si Kiku z války odnesl, však z hlavy vypudit nedokázal. Nemohl se přinutit přestat přemýšlet o tom všem jako o vlastních chybách, stále se z toho obviňoval.

Z toho, že Gilberta popravili. 25. 2. 1947, necelé dva roky po skončení války jeho bratra nechali odstřelit jako prašivého psa. Noční můry o něm se vracely téměř každou noc, ráno, když se mu podařilo ještě potom usnout, se probouzel ještě unavenější, než šel spát.

A pak tu byl Kiku, který se sice téměř zotavil, strašlivé jizvy mu však zůstanou navždy. Od konce války ho viděl jen asi dvakrát, ale i ta dvě setkání stačila k tomu, aby z jeho utrpení vinil sebe.

Vzal si z lednice pivo, otevřel ho a posadil se k otevřenému oknu, pozoroval noční krajinu, přemýšlel o životě, o smrti, o váze lidského života, a o tom, jestli to má vůbec smysl.

Vždyť ani nebyli lidé, nemohli jako lidé žít, ale mohli jako lidé milovat a zemřít. Všechno bylo zbytečně složité, a hlavně moc nespravedlivé. Ale nemohl s tím nic dělat. Ani on, ani nikdo jiný z nich… Všechno to snášel snad jen kvůli Felicianovi… protože on byl nejspíš jeho posledním pojítkem s reálným světem. Když při něm nestál Feliciano, začínal se pomalu utápět ve výčitkách, ve svém vlastním světě založeném na ne neopodstatněném sebeobviňování, kde skutečné a neskutečné splývaly v jedno.

Na okamžik pocítil šílenou chuť se opít, ale vzápětí to zavrhl. Nebylo by to poprvé, takže moc dobře věděl, že jeho problém to nevyřeší a Feliciano bude ještě o něco víc vystrašený. Přestože tomu díky své povaze a podivnému štěstí dokázal vzdorovat dost dlouho, už i on si začínal uvědomovat, že s Ludwigem je něco v nepořádku, že věci, které ostatní pomalu, pomaličku zapomínali, v Ludwigově mysli získávají nový rozměr a jeho vzpomínky neblednou, jen se přetváří v něco mnohem ničivějšího…

Hodil prázdnou plechovku do koše a vrátil se do ložnice. Feliciano stále klidně spal, měsíční světlo ozařovalo jeho tvář, která se před Ludwigovýma očima na krátký okamžik změnila na Gilbertovu. Zalapal po dechu a instinktivně udělal krok zpátky. Cítil, jak jeho srdce rychle bije, cítil, jak ho polévá ledová hrůza, přestože ta příšerná vidina už byla pryč.

Pomalým krokem se přiblížil k posteli, snažil se ani jednou nespočinout očima na Felicianovi. Došel až k nočnímu stolku a pomalu otevřel zásuvku. Poslepu nahmatal zbraň a vytáhl ji ze šuplíku, který opět tiše zavřel. Pak se obrátil a co nejrychleji odešel z krátké úvaze zamířil do koupelny, jediné místnosti, kam nedopadalo to nenáviděné měsíční světlo.

Pečlivě za sebou zavřel dveře, pro jistotu je i zamkl. Bylo nepravděpodobné, že by se to Feliciano objevil, ale chtěl mít jistotu.

Posadil se na okraj vany, oči upřené na zbraň ve své ruce. Chvíli přemýšlel, pak z bubínku vyndal jeden náboj a bubínek protočil. Jestli mu bude přát štěstí a vyjde to na prázdnou komoru a podruhé spoušť stisknout nedokáže. Jestli ne, nebude muset dokazovat už vůbec nic…

Zhluboka se nadechl a zavřel oči. Pak odhodlaně pozvedl zbraň a přiložil si ji ke spánku. Chladný kov hlavně ho zastudil, jeho odhodlání to však nemohlo zlomit.

"Promiň, Felici…"zašeptal a stiskl spoušť.

Feliciano prudce otevřel oči. Pohled mu okamžitě sjel na prázdné místo vedle něho a zmocnilo se ho znepokojivé tušení. Byl si téměř jistý, že ho probudil zvuk výstřelu, a nebyl tak hloupý, aby si to nedokázal spojit s Ludwigovým podivným chováním. Bez váhání vyskočil z postele a vyběhl z ložnice. Zběžně nahlížel do každé místnosti, Ludwiga však nikde nemohl najít. Nakonec si vzpomněl, že se ještě nedíval do koupelny.

Když však chtěl otevřít dveře, zjistil, že jsou zamčené. Chvíli bezmocně mačkal kliku, nedokázal se soustředit na jediný jiný způsob, jak se dostat dovnitř. Po chvíli marného snažení si uvědomil, že to nikam nevede. Zoufale se pokusil dveře vyrazit, k jeho překvapení to nakonec zafungovalo. Nevšímal si prudké bolesti v rameni a rychle vtrhl do koupelny. Nevěděl, co přesně čekal, že najde...možná Ludwiga s prostřelenou hlavou a mozkem zvolna stékajícím po stěně...téměř si byl jistý, že to tak bude.

Proto ho překvapilo, když ho uviděl, jak sedí na vaně a zadumaně hledí na protější zeď, kde kdysi bývalo zrcadlo a kde nyní ze zdi trčela jen jediná vystřelená kulka.

„Ludwigu…"vydechl Feliciano, nebyl si docela jistý, co si o tom má myslet. Jeho přítel však jen zavrtěl hlavou, vstal, došel až k němu, a pevně ho sevřel v náručí, stále trochu zaskočený tichým cvaknutím, které se mu před pár minutami ozvalo těsně u pravého ucha.


End file.
